Modern mobile devices (e.g., electronic tablets) can run applications that allow a user to capture handwritten notes using a touch sensitive surface. While handwriting on the touch sensitive surface, a typical user may rest their palm or side of their hand on the touch sensitive surface for support, causing the device to register a touch input. To avoid such inadvertent touch input, the user can elevate their hand above the touch surface when writing. This workaround can be awkward and tiring to the user.